Eldritch Entities of the Silver River
The Silver River Arm, as well as the galaxy and universe at large, is not only inhabited by alien creatures who can be logically understood by science and the species that practice it. It is also inhabited by entities that break the very laws that bind reality together, with the capacity to drive those that behold them into hopelessly mad gibbering shells of individuals. These beings are collectively known as the Eldritch, though they are no more related to each other in a species or cultural sense than two species who evolved on entirely different planets. Indeed, the name Eldritch refers more to a specific tiered collective of creatures with similar yet distinctly different powers. Eldritch Organizational Tiers It should be noted these tiers were created by the Stellar Confederation and by species that distinctly not considered Eldritch in any way. The Eldritch themselves do not generally use these tiers, nor are many aware of them, and thus they are based solely on the perspective of the so-called 'lower beings,' which is how normal species will be refered to as for the remainder of this article. Regardless, these tiers are arraigned from, in lowest to heighest order, in the following way. Tier 1: Lesser Eldritch/Low Eldritch Lesser Eldritch, or the Low Eldritch, are species that demonstrate powers that, whilst perhaps defying the laws of physics, are far more limited than those of the above tiers. They are often more akin to telepathy, shapeshifting, and, on the extreme end of the scale, localized reality warping. Lesser Eldritch tend to be, but not always are, explainable by science in the biological sense. Or, more simply put, they have functions that are similar enough to conventional species that the average being can possibly draw on the way their body works to understand how a member of a species considered Lesser Eldritch functions. As a result of this, these species are often actual species that require sustainance and rest, rather than being create incorporal beings. However, despite their more conventional biologies, their means of sustainence can on occasion be something incredibly out of the ordinary or at least unconventional compared to the diets of certain species. This can range from radiation to altering an individual so that, upon becoming mad, their brain creates the nurishment required by the Lesser Eldritch...whilst also ensuring they are not harmed by way of Biochemcial Barriers, of course. Aginging is another factor that Lesser Eldritch differ in compared to their more powerful 'brethren.' Though the majority are at the very least long lived, few are anything more than unaging in terms of immortality. With the proper weapons, or simply catching one off-guard, is often enough to kill one. Indeed, they may not necessarily demonstrate any superiority to the average species beyond that of their Eldritch powers. They also tend to be more or less comprehensible in terms of psychology, and in the end might be mistaken for an average species if their Eldritch powers were never demonstrated. Indeed, Lesser Eldritch make up a small yet decent minority of the total population of the Silver Arm, with one of their number, the Qelzyxi, being one of the founding members of the Stellar Confederation. The treatment of these species is often controversial, and differs from species to species and individual culture to individual culture. Indeed, a Lesser Eldritch could get a friendly welcome from one member of a species but have a more hostile interaction with another member of the same species because of different societal norms between the two. Generally, however, the two major factions of the Silver River promote peaceful co-existence with Lesser Eldritch. The Stellar Confederation, by and large, offers Low Eldritch the same level of Sapient Rights and privileges as any lower being, whilst the Penrith Aldwylsar actively welcomes all without question and thus technically forbids any sort of discrimation against its members, though their accidental speciesest philosophies often result in bigotry regardless. Outside these two governments, the Free Trade Port Initative encourages peaceful trades between all species, and forbids discrimation on any of its trade stations, though the enforcement of these rules varys from port master to port master. Of course, hate groups exist within all of these organizations and others, and it's not uncommon for hate crimes to occur against Lesser Eldritch. They simply tend to backfire more often than hate crimes between lower beings due to the innate powers in Low Eldritch. Tier 2: Common Eldritch/Greater Eldritch The Common Eldritch, sometimes simply referred to as Greater Eldritch to differentiate them from their more common Lesser 'cousins,' are the next step up in the tribunal of Eldritch creatures. It is to these entities that the average denizen of the Silver River is generally referring to when they speak of the Eldritch, as they are far more present and noticable to lower lifeforms than those of the third tier. Unlike Lesser Eldritch, Common Eldritch are usually either biological beings with strange, scientifically incomprehensible biology, or entirely non-biological entities, as in they are either incorporal or are made of a non-matter substance that cannot be technically called biological, even if it mimics the appearances of it. Their psychology, and indeed perspective of others and the universe at large, range from simplistic and strange to completely incomprehensible and perhaps a slight bit maddening. Few had set forms, and those that do tend to form a unique subcaste within the Common Eldritch. A prime example of this subcaste are the Stellar Leviathans, a species of space fairing beings (for further information see their page) who might be considered Lesser Eldritch due to their relatively comprehensible, if vaguely animalistic, psychology and approach to socializing with other species despite certain barriers and relatively mundane, though powerful, Eldritch abilities, if not for their strange fact they appear to exist in two universes simultaniously. Simply put, whilst the vast majority of species percieve space as a vacuum, as is commonly scientifically accepted it is, the Stellar Leviathans percieve it as a literal ocean. Planets and stars are found inside gas-filled bubbles in a liquid known as, roughly translated from the song language of the Stellar Leviathan pods, 'the Celestial Waters.' The planets and stars are directed by currents in these 'Celestial Waters' in the paths of their orbits, and the various fins and the powerful tail of the Stellar Leviathan serve to propel pod members through the liquid at speeds unreachable by most starships due to limitations of the laws of physics. Whilst some have claimed this is merely the way Stellar Leviathans interpret a vacuum through their strange perspective, a few psychics who have remained sane after using their powers to 'look' through the eyes of such beings do confirm their words do ring true and they do truly see and feel liquid around them. Not to mention, ignoring their other Eldritch qualities, it perhaps vaguely justifies their movement through a vacuum without any means of propulsion other than their movements of fins and tail as well as their ability to accomplish the otherwise impossible feat of projecting sound, their songs, through the vacuum of space. Nonetheless, as a result of this strange phenomenon, the Stellar Leviathans are considered a form of Common Eldritch rather than simply powerful and strange Lesser Eldritch. The majority of other Lesser Eldritch, however, are far less restricted. They often lack a true physical form, only manifesting when necessary in whatever shape they please. Those that are restricted still often carry very deranged and alien forms that cause anything from simple discomfort to complete and utter psychological breakdown. They can warp reality on a very large scale, capable of rearraigning planets, star systems, or even whole galaxies at will, altering the laws of physics locally or across the whole of the universe on a whim, and generally wreak havoic on the minds of those they encounter if they are so inclined. These are the Eldritch that most fear, as whilst it is not common to run into them, when one somehow encounters one...there is a high probability of something going wrong, whether intentional or not. This is, of course, not to say that these beings are innately hostile. No, in fact, the vast majority are far more concerned about each other than they are with lower beings. The few that are interested tend to view lower beings as anything from students to pets to pest to religious followers to simply fellow inhabitents of the universe who just have a lower perspective and command of the world around them. Indeed, the often supposed innate hostility in such beings is exaggerated. Instead, most are simply apathetic to the plight of lower beings and this simply leads to accidents that result in madness or other unfortunate accidents. It is far more common for these entities to war amongst themselves than it is for them to turn their eye towards the citizens of the Silver Arm in an effort to wipe any number of them out. Generally, it requires some sort of slight towards the Common Eldritch to draw their anger towards lower beings and the various governments are loathed to risk their hard fought positions, territories, and profits against battling what may as well be a god. Indeed, any disputes or issues with these beings are usually broached with the utmost care. Usually the governments simply work around whatever problems the Common Eldritch create, rather than attempt to correct them. This often cause further problems, but they are often begrudgingly accepted. Further issues arise from the fact that these problems can be particularly long-lasting, owing to the inability for these creatures to die of age or even be destroyed by anything other than one of their own. Of course owing to the fact the each Eldritch has their own powers of varying strength, sometimes even that is an impossibility. There is, however, limits to the powers of each Common Eldritch regardless of the strength of them. Their warping of reality does seem to strain them in a way, taking away energy and possibly leaving them vulnerable to attack by rival Common Eldritch. As a result, generally casually alterations to the universe are highly uncommon, as it results in opportunistic attacks by nearby Eldritch rivals that may exist. Thus, it can be assumed the reason that the universe hasn't blinked out of existence at the whim of some Common Eldritch as a result of a desire to preserve strength from such an immense act, as well as avoid being destroyed in the process. Tier 3: Grand Eldritch/August Primevals The Grand Eldritch are cosidered by many to the stuff of pure fiction, nothing more than an idea invented by horror stories mass produced in the forms of books, movies, and other such entertainment sources for the sake of cheap scares and nihilistic ramblings of wannabe poets. They are wrong. It is difficult to describe the scope at which the Grand Eldritch, or August Primevals as certain reverent individuals call them, exist. To begin with, the best way to put it in perspective would be to call the Common Eldritch little more than minor pests to them, perhaps their equivalent of Lesser Eldritch. The Grand Eldritch do not inhabit the Silver River Arm, nor the universe it is a part of, no. They are outside it, outside all universes. Outside the multiverses and all possible realities. They exist in the void behind that invisible edge of existence, where they have existed since before even the first atom that made up the first piece of matter came to be. They are both ancient and timeless, immortal like their Common brethren, but to a degree that there is no number to count it. They can destroy each other, but such clashes rock the very fabric of reality. In doing so, whole universes are destroyed and created, planets and galaxies re-arraigned without noticed, and history and time voided and then rewritten as if nothing had wiped them away in the first place. Such a conflict is what caused the Ortai to be torn from their home universe and deposited in the Silver River Arm with a portion of their home galaxy. And which caused dozens of other species to simply appear from the ether of nothingness, as if they had always existed. They find amusement in the supposed power of the Common Eldritch, whom they could crush with but a minor glance in their direction. Which brings to bare a particularly important point: the Common Eldritch was formed shortly before or amidst the creation of the universe within the Ethereal Dust Sea Galaxy and the Silver River Arm reside. Some were even formed after, created by the uplifting of Lesser Eldritch by the Common or even the occasional Grand Eldritch that granted upon them the powers of the Greater Eldritch. But the Grand Eldritch existed since before the beginning, and more come into existence randomly. Even they cannot explain it. But there is a sort of hierarchy that can be basically understood by lower beings. The older, as in the closer a Grand Eldritch is in age to the time before reality, a Grand Eldritch is, the more powerful they are. The more control they can exert without draining themselves. The eldest August Primevals show absolutely no strain at even the grandest change to reality, whilst the youngest might struggle immensely with creating a new multiverse. Ultimately, however, what the purpose of this hierarchy is, how it exists, or why the Grand Eldritch grow in power as they age are entirely unknown. The Grand Eldritch, those that deign to stoop low enough that they can communicate properly with lower beings, simply say that lower beings could never understand. Some mean it as an insult, some say it apologetically, and some say it in a less comprehensible way. But all say it, one way or another. Ultimately, regardless of the hierarchy's purpose, there is one other understandable aspect about the Grand Eldritch that they provide a vague explanation for. There is a territory struggle over reality, lines carved across multiverses and whatever other forms reality takes. Grand Eldritch claim and fight over each one, though the why is again apparently unexplainable. Only the after effects are ever really felt, and it is rare that the Grand Eldritch ever consider the inhabitants of their territory. Only a select few even visit them, and even a greater select few that feels anything other than what could be barely defined as apathy towards them. Those that do deign to visit, and do deign to care, are actually generally of the benevolent sort. At least as benevolent as something that has no comprehension of how the lower being's mind works without uncountable years of study to try to unravel our way of thinking and seeing the universe. We are as incomprehensible and strange to them as they are to us. There are hostile examples, the few that rule over their territory like gods, some vengeful and some reasonably kindly, and force whole portions of reality to worship them. A few of these ones do it for what counts as amusement for them, others claim its something they draw power from. Some even do it out of a misguided attempt to elevate lower beings to a higher level of perception and power of the cosmos. So far, those attempts have not bore fruit. Regardless of these examples however, the vast majority of caring Grand Eldritch appear more as simple travelers or scholars. Walking amongst lower beings in a form of their choosing with the inhabitants of said universe unaware, with the August Primeval trying to piece together these strange beings like an scientist studying the habits of an amoeba. There have even been claims, by some, they've been inhabited as shells by such beings, and one Grand Eldritch claims that an old rival of theirs that was destroyed cast some of theirself into a forming multiverse, seemingly in an attempt to use its energy to regenerate one day. Whether this attempt was successful, it is unknown, as the rival was utterly destroyed and has not been seen from since. An additional curious point about Grand Eldritch 'politics,' if one can refer to whatever strange goals they work towards as such, is that alterations to universes and multiverses by one another, no matter how small, often results in reprisals against the alterer, possibly altering it back to the way it was or changing it further in another manner. This is seemingly less out of a desire to maintain the status quo as it is an attempt to prevent any rival from gaining any extreme advantage over one another as a result of this change, regardless of whether this change would result in this percieved advantage or not. Thus, do not expect to ask a Grand Eldritch you might befriend to alter history so that you are a millionare, because they generally will not be willing to risk their position for you. Unless they are very strong, or apparently very secure in their positioning in their strange cosmic chess game. List of Notable Eldritch Entities and Eldritch Species The following lists, within each tier, species that are considered Lesser or Common Eldritch, as well as notable examples of Common and Grand Eldritch entities. These are not all encompasing lists in regards to entities, instead focusing on ones that are either particularly influential within the Silver River, or otherwise represent an important concept about their individual tier. Lesser Eldritch/Low Eldritch Species * Ortai * Qelzyxi Common Eldritch Species * Stellar Leviathan Notable Common Eldritch Entities * Tataehkaatu * Yeka-Sih Notable Grand Eldritch Entities * Walker-Infinite-Reality-August-Among-Elders-Watcher-Among-Shadows-Scholar-Lost-Histories * Exalted-Guider-Hands-Being-Above-All-Keeper-Infinite-Knowledge-Speaker-Only-Truth Notable Eldritch Entities of Unknown Tier * Locklore